User talk:Rainfire
I was pretty sure of it after reading book 2 of Seekers - Great Bear Lake. But Smoke Mountain confirms it for me. Toklo and Lusa will fall in love, I'm sure. (: Lusa is a little black bear cub who grew up in the 'Bear Bowl', a human zoo. But when Toklo's mum, Oka, was brought there and started telling Lusa about her sons, she realized she had to find Toklo, to deliver a message that Oka loved him, and was sorry for abandoning him. She succeeded her mission, although Toklo didn't accept his mother's apology at first. But as they (and shape-shifting grizzly Ujurak) spent more time together, they became friends, and Toklo finally made peace with his mother in book #2 when Oka and his brother Tobi's spirits helped him across the lake, rather than drowning him like he thought they would. Lusa, Toklo, and Ujurak met Kallik at the end of the second book, and started travelling toward their destination. Spending so long together, I could see Lusa and Toklo growing close, and in #3: Smoke Mountain, when Kallik and her brother Taqqiq seemed to have disappeared at one point, Lusa pointed out: "I'd wait for you, Toklo. Forever, if I had to." This made me quite certain... And then when Lusa gets hit by a 'firebeast' halfway through the book, you could see Toklo was growing desperate, thinking she would die. As quoted on page 145 when in Toklo's P.O.V, it says, "And that night Lusa wriggled closer until their pelts were touching before she fell asleep." Then later that page: "By morning he'd already started building a thick shell around himself of not caring, trying to prepare himself for losing her. But now she was back, and he realized that he did care after all." When it reached pages 164-166, the strong bond was made blatently obvious. Lusa tries to run away one night, thinking she's useless, but Toklo finds her and encourages to stay. This takes place in a tiny bush, in the pitch black. "He felt the warmth of her tiny shape leaning against his fur and realized that she was trembling with fear. Lusa turned her head and buried her nose in his thick neck fur. Toklo touched her paw with his, awkwardly trying to comfort her." Then on page 166, it reads: "Okay." She wriggled closer to him for a moment, and the warm scent of her, smelling like honey even though they hadn't seen any in moons, filled his nose. "Thank you, Toklo. I'm not sure I could have left you anyway. I was lying here wondering if I really wanted to go. I'm so glad you came to get me." I thought this was sweet :) And on 194 where they find a house of hunters, with 3 bearskins and a bearhead stuck on the wall, and Lusa runs off in fear and sadness, the text reads: "Lusa!" he cried. He waded over to her and wrapped his front paws around her. "Toklo," she whimpered. "Did you see them?" And later it says she buries her nose in Toklo's fur. These all hint at a bond of love between the two different types of bears. Furthermore, later in the book Toklo had been thrown in the back of a 'firebeast', but it had fallen in the river and he was trapped, drowning. Lusa had found him, and been the bear (out of her, Kallik, and Ujurak) most panicky, helping him most. She sees his nose poking out through the door, and touches hers with his. And later when they finally manage to get the door of the firebeast open, it seemed quite meaningful when it said, "Bubbles floate up from Toklo's mouth as his head slowly lifted toward Lusa. His eyes opened and met hers." All through the book, Lusa and Toklo begin to care and worry more about each other, often sleeping curled together with their fur touching. And if you think, before, Toklo was an unfriendly, hostile grizzly who would never stay too close to any bear. The 'sweet, enthusiastic' (quote Toklo) black bear has obviously changed him into a more gentle character. And I think they would make a lovely cute couple, with Lusa's bouncy, friendly, bubbly personality, and Toklo being stubborn but fiercely brave and caring. This is just all my opinion, but I would be extremely surprised if they did not love each other more than 'friends' by the end of the series. They're perfect for each other :) Predictions Please don't make articles about your "predictions". Those belong in forums. GB 05:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC)